


The Wrong Question

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lizzie ships Hosie, The Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: After an eventful spring break with Mummies, shady organizations, and big reveals Hope and Landon's relationship is on the rocks.  And Lizzie ask an important question that changes everything.





	The Wrong Question

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing something about the Note and the crush.

I can’t believe I am about to go to Lizzie for relationship advice. But, Landon is rightfully mad at me right now and I just want to fix it. After we got back from dealing with the Mummy and Triad, Dr. Saltzman thought it would be a good idea to inform the others. So while explaining what went down during our ‘spring break’ to MG, Rafael, Landon, and Penelope it came out that I remembered what happened in Kansas. Which lead to Landon finding out about his mom. So now we are sort of on a ‘break’.

As to why I am going to Lizzie for advice. Well I don’t have a lot of female friends and while normally I would go to Josie with my problems, I just can’t. I don’t really know why and I don’t want to think about why. Finally found her.

“Hey, Lizzie can we talk?”

“Yeah?” She sounds hesitant. I don’t blame her this friendship is new territory for the both of us.

“I need help fixing think with Landon.”

“And you came to me?”

“Yeah well I don’t really have a lot of options. So are you going to help or not?”

“Yeah I’ll help can’t resist helping lost causes like you.”

“I thought we were past the poking?”

“The hurtful kind yeah, but the in all good fun kind of poking is still fair game. Besides it would be super weird if we started be completely nice to each other.”

“True. So any ideas on how to fix things with Landon?”

“Not right this moment. Why don’t we go to your room or something and figure it out?”

We walk to my room in a sort of comfortable silence. Being friends is going to take some getting use to.

“Ok, so Landon is mad at you for not telling him about his mom right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well there is nothing we can do about the secret keeping. Why didn’t you tell him to begin with?”

“At the time I thought it would cause him more pain to know he had met his mother and then forgot about it than never meeting her.”

“Well that was dumb.”

“Hey!”

“What I am still going to be blunt that is kind of my thing. Well while I think of a way to save your ass can you answer a question for me?”

“Yeah go ahead?” I wonder what this is going to be.

“If Josie hadn’t had her big gay panic and burned the note and you had gotten it. What would you have done?” Oh we are talking about that now.

“Honestly, I’m not sure.”

“Really you don’t know.”

“I have been going over that day in my head and if I had gotten the note I don’t know what I would have done.”

“Would you have out her?”

“Never. I could never do that.”

“Good. Would you have let her down gently?”

“I don’t know. I like to think I would have, but I don’t know how I would have reacted to that note. Can we get back to figuring out Landon, because no matter what you ask I just don’t know.” But, I really wish I did. The fact that I don’t know has been bugging me.

“Ok, well unless you could give your memories to Landon I don’t really see how you can fix it.” Wait a minute. That gives me an idea.

“That’s perfect. I could use a combination of vampire powers and magic to show him some of my memories and I could also draw some for him. Thank you.”

“Well my work here is done. Do me a favor when you figure out the answer to my question let me know.”

“Will do. No go I have some work to do.”

It took me the rest of the day to finish all the drawings, but I did it. But, while I was working on that I couldn’t stop thinking about what Lizzie asked me. I just don’t know what I would have done back then. If happened now that would be different. Oh…fuck me. I know what I need to do, but first I need to see Landon.

When I get to his dorm room I knock lightly on the door. He opens the door shortly after. And he is clearly not happy to see me.

“I don’t want to talk right now, Hope.”

“I know, but just hear me out.”

“Fine.”

“I know I should have told you about your mother. And I am sorry for keeping that from you. So I made you this.” I hand him the notebook.

“What is this?”

“Some drawings of that day with your mother. But, that is not all. If you let me I can share my memories with you.” He is slowly turning the pages and I can see the tears forming in his eyes.

“Yeah I would like that.” I place my hand on his temple and mutter the spell. For a few minute we stand there living in the memories of his day with his mother. I show him everything I have and then we break apart. “Thank you for that. I’m sorry for sort of breaking up with you. Can we forget about that part?”

“Landon you’re great, but we can’t be together. I realized that I like someone else. And it is not fair to either of us for us to be together if I have feelings for someone else.” I expected anger, but instead there was just acceptance. Like he knew this was coming.

“I don’t know what to say, but I’m not going to fight you on this. So just go.” It breaks my heart to do this to him, but it has to be done.

After I leave the room I start heading toward Josie and Lizzie’s room. When I get there I raise my hand to knock, but it just sits there hovering inches from the door unable to knock. I could be ruining everything, but I have to try. So I force myself to knock. It is Lizzie who answers the door.

“So did you patch things up with Landon?” Just past Lizzie I can see Josie by her bed.

“Yeah, but we still broke up.” It is Josie who speaks first.

“Why?”

“I figured out the answer to a question.” I say as I look Lizzie in the eyes. She responds.

“Oh…well I should probably go do that thing I meant to do earlier.” Lizzie’s exit is awkward and pretty obvious that she is trying to give me and Josie some alone time.

“Ok what is going on? Answer to what question?”

“Lizzie asked me a question earlier and I didn’t have the answer. But I realized the reason I didn’t have an answer was because it was the wrong question.”

“What was the question?”

“What would I have done if I had gotten that note.”

“Oh.” She is clearly nervous. With her right hand rubbing on her arm and her head downward. I step closer closing the distance from feet to barely a foot. “What was the right question?”

“It’s not what I would have done then, it is what I would do now.” I make the distance between us only inches.

“And what would you do now?”

“This.” I close what is left of the space between us and connect my lips to hers. In no time she is kissing me back. My hand is in her hair and hers is on my waist. I don’t know if I would have done this three years ago, but now this is all I want to do for the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> First things first Hosie for the win with that last episode. So this fic is inspired by 1x12 and an episode synopsis I saw for a future episode that said Hope ask Lizzie for help fixing things with Landon. And what I wish would happen in that episode.
> 
> Also to anyone reading my fic Memories of What Never Was I plan on updating soon I just wanted to write something for this first episode first.


End file.
